


Little Moments [ Waves ]

by hungrymoot



Series: Little Moments [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Separate Continuities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrymoot/pseuds/hungrymoot
Summary: Little moments get lost in history. They flow like the waves of the ocean, shifting and changing with the tides.A series of one shots, each one featuring a different Corrin ship. Each one exists within its own separate continuity and so are not related to each other. They can be read in any order or skipped if you don't wish to read for one character.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Saizo
Series: Little Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731865
Kudos: 13





	1. Saizo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a lot to say about this one. It just sort of popped in my head. 
> 
> This one takes place somewhere in either the Revelations or Birthright pathways; I don't really have a particular spot for it. This one uses F!Corrin.

When Corrin woke up, the first thing she noticed is she was alone in bed. Some people might have felt alarmed to wake without their spouse next to them in the middle of the night, but Corrin wasn't very surprised. She slid her hand along the sheets, picking at the fabric with her fingertips. They were still warm, meaning they had only been vacated moments before.

With a slight groan, Corrin eased herself out from under her sheets. Her body felt the soft aches one normally felt after waking, but she ignored them as she got dressed and fetched her sword, hanging it at her waist. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stepped outside of her private quarters.

It was still night time here in the Astral Plane where her army's castle resided. Even after all this time, she wasn't quite sure how she fully felt about the Astral Plane. It was the strangest thing to try and get herself to be used to, but she also felt like her friends were safe here as long as no one besides them could access it. It made it easier to accept the idea of the planes of existence. Now, this place was feeling as close to home as Nohr ever did.

Standing on the doorstep to her quarters, Corrin stretched her arms up over her head before she started walking. She had no destination in mind, though she considered stopping by the mess hall to sneak a midnight snack. She passed by Lilith's Shrine, certain the dragon must have been sleeping as well. Following along the pathway, she passed by the hot springs. No lights came from inside, suggesting no one was using it.

She had just passed by the Dawn Dragon statue when she got that familiar sensation that she was being watched. His arrival had gone unheard, as it always did, but Corrin always seemed to know when he was near.

"It took you longer than I expected," Corrin said. She turned to look back at the statue. "You normally don't take so long, Saizo."

"You should be asleep," was the reply. Perched in a crouch on top of the Dawn Dragon statue was her husband, Saizo. She couldn't understand how he was able to hold that position so still, his hands resting casually on his bent knees. The absolute stillness the ninja of Hoshido could accomplish was always an amazement to her. From her position, she couldn't make out much of his face in the dark, though the fact it was covered in his usual mask didn't help.

"I was sleeping 'til I noticed you were missing," Corrin answered.

Saizo made some sort of disgruntled noise, causing Corrin to duck her head to hide the smile that was forming on her face. She made a face to herself, trying to work the smile out. Once she was sure she had it under control, she raised her head again, only to stumble back, startled.

Saizo reached out a grabbed her arm, his touch gentle, to keep her from falling backward.

"Pch, be careful," Saizo snapped once Corrin managed to straighten herself. She frowned up at him, though she didn't pull her arm from his grasp.

"I got startled because _someone_ just popped up in front of me out of nowhere," Corrin replied, reaching out and gently poking Saizo on the nose as she emphasized the word 'someone'. Saizo jerked back at the movement, but not far enough to prevent the action. 

"Stop that," Saizo grumbled, grabbing at her hand. He held onto it, his grip once more gentle, in front of his face, but didn't lower it. He stared down at her. While she couldn't see his mouth, Corrin was pretty sure he was frowning at her.

After a moment of them staring at each other, Saizo lowered her hand down.

"Go back to bed," he instructed as he released her hands.

"Only when you do too," Corrin retorted.

Saizo made a noise of disgruntlement. "You need your sleep."

"So do you."

"Why are you being difficult?" He didn't snap out the words, but his displeasure was still quite clear in his voice.

"I know you want to patrol around the castle area to keep everyone safe, but I sleep much better when you're next to me."

Saizo visibly stiffened and looked away. Corrin wasn't quite because of the darkness of night, but she thought that a flush had come to his cheeks. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from giggling, since she knew he wouldn't appreciate that too much.

"Listen." Saizo looked back at her. Corrin couldn't see a flush on his cheeks on, which meant she had probably been imagining it moments earlier. That was a shame. She really liked it whenever Saizo blushed. "If you promise to go back to your quarters and get some sleep, I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"I have a better idea," Corrin said. She reached out, letting her fingers find their way to the edge of the scarf he always wore, tugging at the fabric. "Let me come with you so you can finish up and then we can go back to sleep together."

There was just a brief moment of hesitation before Saizo let out a sigh, though he sounded far less irritated than Corrin had thought he would have.

"I have a hard time saying no to you," he replied, running a hand through his hair. He reached up, the tips of his fingers tugging at his mask, as if adjusting it though Corrin didn't see why he needed to. It looked like it sat perfectly in place like it always did. "Fine, let's go together." Saizo's hand reached out, finding her own and entwining their fingers together. Corrin's own were starting to get a little cold in the night air.

"Just stay close," he ordered, tugging her closer to his side. He started to move down the pathway, moving slower than Corrin knew he wanted to travel so she could more easily keep up with him.

"Right, so the assassins don't get me," she said, jokingly. Saizo gave her hand a tighter squeeze.

"Don't-"

"I know, I'm sorry." She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling the cold that clung to his outerwear against her cheek. "Nothing's going to get me here, anyways. Not with you here."

His voice was quiet, likely as he hadn't meant to be heard, but Corrin was sure that she heard Saizo whisper, "Of course not."

She smiled as they moved, comfortable despite the closeness of the bodies making walking slightly more awkward than it would have if they were separated. Even with their slower pace, Corrin was sure this would be one of Saizo's shorter patrols.


	2. Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I have been setting up a Fire Emblem Heroes based discord roleplay so it's gotten me in the Fire Emblem mood. It made me feel like I needed to drag my ass into actually writing some of the ideas I've had in my head for a bit. Here's a little bit of Charlotte. I've always enjoyed her and I think she needs more lovin'.

Corrin could feel the chill running up his spine as he flipped through his book. It was almost like something demonic was heading his way and he needed to be prepared for it. Whatever was coming his way, he needed to be ready.

He slipped his bookmark into the book so he wouldn't lose his page before closing it and gently pushing it away. Turning his chair away from his desk, he considered standing up and pulling his sword out but that might have been overkill. He settled for pushing his coin purse out of sight while leaning back in his seat.

He managed to get comfortable none too soon before the door to his private chambers burst open.

"Hello, Charlotte," Corrin greeted at the sight of his wife before him.

"Corrin, darling!" Charlotte strolled across the room, swinging her hips. Corrin hated to admit that the movement drew his eye. He had to settle for telling himself that it was perfectly alright for him to stare; they were married after all. If he had any reservations about doing such an action, they were tossed away as Charlotte dropped herself into his lap.

"Did you need something?" Corrin asked, subconsciously circling his arms around her waist. Despite her strength, her body still felt delicate to him. He was pretty sure she worked herself out that way, though he had to appreciate it. She did feel warm against him, and he liked the way she seemed to fit against him just right.

A small pout took Charlotte's features. "Can't I come visit my husband whenever I want?" she asked, tucking her head against his shoulder. He reached up and patted her head, her hair feeling soft against his hand.

"You can," Corrin said. "And, you do. Often. But I had a strange feeling."

Charlotte jerked upward, her eyes narrowly on him. "What kind of strange feeling?"

"I don't really know," Corrin answered truthfully. "It kind of made me feel like I was in for some sort of headache."

Charlotte launched herself off of Corrin's lap, surprising him enough that he jerked his chair back.

"Oooh, did one of those dark mages set a curse on you?" she demanded, swirling around. She wiped her hair around so fast, some of it got into her face and she batted it away, annoyed. "I swear to the high heavens if Odin did something to mess with your pretty head, I am going to cut him up!"

There was a brief pause as Corrin stared at her.

"You know what? I'm going to cut him up pre-emptively, just in case."

Charlotte went straight for the weapons rack on the wall, where Corrin displayed some of his own weaponry that he didn't typically bring into battle with him. He didn't like calling them trophies, but that's a little bit what they were. It took him another moment longer to notice Charlotte get her hands around the Brave Axe, yanking it off the display with enough force to nearly knock the entire display over. As it rocked precariously before thudding back in place, Corrin seemed to finally realize she might have been serious.

"Whoa! Whoa! Charlotte, stop!" Corrin got up out of his chair, dashing into the space between his wife and the doorway. She had had the axe raised in a way that looked like she was ready to bust straight through the doorway and anyone else who might have come in her path. The moment he was in front of her, however, she lowered it. Her grip upon it adjusted into a more relaxed position and she frowned at him.

"What?" she asked, a mild annoyance in her tone. She shifted from foot to foot, seeming like she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to stand in a meek way like she did when she was conning people or in a more battle prepared manner.

"I'm not curse," Corrin said. When Charlotte narrowed her eyes on him once more, he reached up and took a hold of the axe. "I promise. Odin wouldn't curse me. He's too busy being extravagant for that."

Charlotte seemed to consider this before letting her hands drop from the axe. Corrin needed to shift his own grip to make sure that he didn't drop it on either of their feet. "You're right. If anyone's cursing anyone in this place, it's Niles."

"Niles isn't a mage."

"Yeah, well. I bet he can still do it."

Corrin opened his mouth to respond before closing it. He didn't have a good comeback for that. Instead, he brought axe back to the weapons stand, making sure it was better secured this time. It shouldn't have been ripped off so easily, though that might have just been Charlotte's doing.

Turning back to look at his wife, Corrin asked, "Was there something else you needed?"

Charlotte relaxed, her posture falling into a much more demure position as she clasped her hands before her. "I was just hoping my lovely husband would want to spend his free time with me. I don't get to see him as much as I want since he's so busy with his duties."

Corrin felt something inside him warm. He had to admit that he felt guilt not spending as much time with Charlotte as he thought he should have. Some days, he wondered if that meant he was a poor husband, but she had never expressed anything but love and demotion to him and the people of Valla. It wasn't honestly what he had been expecting when they had wed.

He guessed she was just full of surprises.

"If my lovely wife doesn't mind, I'd like to take her for a walk in the gardens," Corrin said, offering at his arm. A bright smile took Charlotte's face and she practically skipped to his side. Instead of slipping her arm into his in the more appropriate fashion, she hugged it, resting her head to his shoulder.

"I would love a walk!"

Corrin smiled, leading Charlotte out of the room. His book could wait for another time. And, he didn't even feel that headache coming on.


End file.
